


complimentary

by polly_perks



Series: phichit and yuuri's whirlwind college romance [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly_perks/pseuds/polly_perks
Summary: Phichit reached out and slowly ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, from his forehead to the back of his neck. “You should wear it like this more often.”





	

They were lying in Phichit’s bed. After trying to share Yuuri’s once, they’d realized Phichit’s was slightly bigger and had better pillows, so defaulted to his whenever they wanted to lie together (which, lately, was becoming more and more common.)

Usually Phichit opened the top of his hamsters’ cage, and due to their proximity to his bed, they could climb up the sides of the cage and crawl onto his mattress. This time he’d kept it closed; in his and Yuuri’s current state he wasn’t sure he could keep them from falling off the bed.

“Yuuri,” Phichit said. His roommate tilted his head up from where it was lying on Phichit’s arm and tightened his own arm around Phichit’s waist. He didn’t say anything. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good,” he said, voice an octave higher than normal. A slow smile curled across his face. His glasses were hanging off his face crookedly. Phichit used his free arm to push them back into place.

“Are you gonna fall asleep?” Yuuri shook his head, which due to their current position meant he ended up rubbing his face against Phichit’s arm. Phichit readjusted his glasses again. Yuuri smiled at him in thanks.

Phichit’s mouth was dry and his heart was racing, only in part due to Yuuri’s proximity to him. He wondered if Yuuri could hear his heartbeat. He wondered if Yuuri was going to fall asleep anyways. He wondered if Yuuri’s anxiety was better or worse right now. Yuuri looked happy and Phichit hoped he actually was. 

“Phichit,” Yuuri sighed, “have you ever…” he trailed off. Phichit couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or because he had forgotten what he was going to say.

“Ever what?” he prompted.

“Oh,” Yuuri said, and Phichit knew he had forgotten. “Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

“I haven’t,” he said slowly. Yuuri hummed, apparently considering this information intently.

“Do you ever think about it?”

Yuuri wasn’t looking at his face, his gaze drifting unfocused across Phichit’s chest and the opposite wall. Phichit wondered if curiosity was the only thing motivating these questions.

“Yeah, sometimes. I’m not upset about it or anything, but I think it would be nice.” 

“Me too,” Yuuri said softly, somewhat morose, as if he didn’t really believe it were possible. Phichit looked down at Yuuri and wondered if he would remember anything he said. He was going to say it anyway, and not just because Yuuri looked so sad. He meant it. His heartbeat quickened.

“Yuuri,” he said again. Yuuri looked up at him. His eyelids were drooping over his eyes. “You’re…” Yuuri licked his lips and Phichit lost his nerve. “Can you hand me the water?” 

“Mhmm,” he said. He reached over Phichit to grab the water bottle off the nightstand; apparently he hadn’t noticed that it was closer to Phichit. 

“Thanks,” Phichit said as he shuffled into a more upright position to drink. Yuuri leaned up off of him, supporting himself with the arm that wasn’t flung across Phichit’s chest. 

Phichit set the water bottle on the nightstand. Yuuri was staring up at him, tongue poking out between his lips, eyelashes sticking together. Phichit could see the curve of his back underneath his sweater.

His mouth was dry again but he found his nerve. “You’re really hot, Yuuri,” he said. 

He watched, in slow-motion, as Yuuri’s face turned red and a smile fought its way across his face even as he tried to look surprised instead.

“Oh my god,” he said, smile still growing. “Wow.” He let his head fall off the support of his arm and buried it in the mattress. “I can’t believe you said that.” Phichit shuffled back down to Yuuri’s level on the bed and Yuuri buried his face in Phichit’s chest instead. 

“It’s true,” was all Phichit could think to say. He curled his arm across Yuuri’s back as Yuuri hid his face more and made a long, high sound from the back of his throat.

“You’re so nice to me, Phichit.”

“You’ve said that before.”

He unburied his face from Phichit’s tee-shirt to look at him when he said, “Well, it’s true! You’re the best.”

“Best what?” 

Yuuri scooted upwards on the bed so their faces were more lined up. “Just, the best everything. Best roommate. Best at making boxed mac and cheese. Best skater.”

Phichit laughed a little. “I think that’s debatable.” 

Yuuri shook his head emphatically. “No, you’re the best. When I watch you skate, I can just...feel how much you love it. It energizes me. You’re amazing.” Phichit felt his heart speed up again. He was starting to feel like his compliment had been underwhelming compared to what Yuuri was saying. 

“Also,” Yuuri shifted up towards Phichit again. They were almost touching noses now. “You’re the best looking.” 

Phichit’s throat closed up; he panicked. “What about all those posters of Viktor Nikiforov in your room?” 

“Pfft,” he said. “It’s not like I’ll ever actually know him. He’s more like--like an idea than a real person.”

“I’m sure he would be very sad to hear you say that.” Yuuri just shrugged. He hadn’t moved back down to Phichit’s chest yet.

Yuuri was still looking at him. His brown eyes were open wider now and his glasses were resting evenly on his face. Phichit reached out and slowly ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, from his forehead to the back of his neck. “You should wear it like this more often,” he said.

“Like what?” Yuuri patted the top of his head, trying to feel what Phichit had done to his hair. 

“Pushed back. It, um.” The fluttering in Phichit’s stomach was so intense it was almost churning. Why was Yuuri staring at him so much? Or was he just looking past Phichit, and their proximity made it look like Yuuri was looking at him? He looked up at the ceiling. “You look really good when it’s pushed back.”

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed. The air huffed out against Phichit’s cheek and he shivered.

Phichit felt Yuuri place two fingers on his jaw, on the side opposite from where he was lying. He used them to turn Phichit’s head towards himself. Yuuri’s eyes were closed. He leaned closer. Their faces were lined up, noses side by side. Their lips were so close Phichit could feel Yuuri’s breath rush into his mouth. 

“Yuuri,” he whispered, afraid that if his voice were any louder the vibrations from the noise would physically push him away. “Are you about to kiss me?”

“Yeah,” he whispered back. “Only I’m not very good at it. I kind of got scared.” His fingers slid from Phichit’s jaw to his neck, but he didn’t move otherwise.

“That’s fine,” Phichit rested a hand on Yuuri’s cheek. “You don’t have to be.” He pulled Yuuri down to him, closing the short distance between their lips, and kissed him.

The fluttering in Phichit’s stomach immediately smoothed over. Yuuri exhaled deeply through his nose and rolled over so he was crouching over Phichit, keeping their lips pressed together. He didn’t move his mouth but he did run his thumb from Phichit’s collarbone to the base of his jaw.

Phichit gasped, his mouth fell open slightly, and Yuuri pulled away. “Was that…?” Phichit brushed his own thumb over Yuuri’s cheek and nodded, unable to speak. It was a short kiss, but it felt like releasing a tension he’d been holding for months and months. 

Then Yuuri leaned down and kissed him again. 

He pressed closer this time, his whole body collapsing along Phichit’s except the arm above Phichit’s head that he was using to brace himself. Phichit slid the hand that wasn’t on Yuuri’s cheek down Yuuri’s side. It was Yuuri who gasped this time, but Phichit held him close with the hand on his cheek and pulled Yuuri’s upper lip between his teeth.

“Oh,” Yuuri sighed. He let Phichit nibble on his upper lip for a moment. Then he pulled away, only to re-orient himself to kiss Phichit again with an open mouth.

Phichit groaned quietly and snuck a hand under Yuuri’s sweater to run his hand up Yuuri’s back. His skin was so, so warm. Phichit could feel the gentle bumps of Yuuri’s vertebrae when his fingers passed over his spine.

He was so focused on Yuuri’s back under his hand that he didn’t notice Yuuri’s tongue brushing the edge of his lips for a few moments. He sealed his lips shut in surprise before he realized what had been happening.

“Sorry,” Yuuri muttered, “That was kind of gross.”

Phichit shook his head. One hand was still stuck up under Yuuri’s sweater. He shifted so he was sitting up more without taking it away and pulled Yuuri back towards him. “Not at all,” he whispered against Yuuri’s open mouth before kissing him again.

This time he made sure he was focused. He ran his tongue across Yuuri’s upper lip and Yuuri whined quietly through his nose. He shifted closer; their teeth accidentally clicked together, and Yuuri whined again. He tilted his head, slid his tongue further into Yuuri’s mouth, and gripped the back of his neck with the hand that had been on his cheek. 

Yuuri moaned in earnest and Phichit had to choke down his own. How far was Yuuri willing to go? How far was he?

Almost as if he’d heard these thoughts, Yuuri snuck his hand under Phichit’s shirt and slid his palm up Phichit’s ribs and stomach with a heavy hand. Phichit couldn’t stop his throat in time; he moaned and felt Yuuri smile against his lips.

They pulled away from each other and Phichit could see that Yuuri’s lips were wet. His must have been too, because Yuuri disentangled his hand from Phichit’s shirt and dragged his thumb over his lower lip. Phichit’s ribs felt cold in the absence of Yuuri’s hand. 

“What do you mean, ‘I’m not good at kissing’? That was…” He exhaled sharply. Yuuri grinned. “Great. Amazing. Hot,” Yuuri's face started to turn red again, but he didn't look away. "I could keep going."

Yuuri shook his head. “I think it’s due to you. I’ve never been that good before.”

Phichit smacked him on the shoulder. His other hand was still up Yuuri’s shirt. “Stop being modest. You’re always too modest.” 

Yuuri turned red fully and tucked his face into Phichit’s neck. Phichit felt any remaining tension drain out of both of them, and he smiled up at the ceiling. Nothing had really changed, except Phichit rested his hand on Yuuri’s back underneath his sweater instead of over it, and Yuuri would tilt his chin up towards Phichit every now and then, and Phichit would know to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like i kind of wrote this intending to imply that they're stoned except the implication is so vague that it might as well not be there at all. read it however you want


End file.
